


Obikin Merfolk AU (!Idea)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Obikin Merfolk AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Merfolk AU, Multi, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Okay this is a rough draft for an Merfolk AU idea I had.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin is a warrior. He was a farmer from a distant territory, small and unknown. Anakin left it in search for a greater purpose. He came across the territory of _[UNDECIDED 1]_ where he was trained to fight. He quickly gained a reputation for his impressive abilities. He is soon sent off to _[UNDECIDED 2]_ (the major ruling territory), where his abilities will be of better use. It is not long before he is set up to guard the royal family due to the treat of a new war between the Merfolk and the Sith.   
  
The Sith are like the merfolk but are inherently evil and war mongering. They usually live in the deeper depths of the seas and have darker colouring then merfolk. Their skin is grey and they sport thick gills. The have the ability to produce shrill calls that brake and ensnare the mind of others.  
  
The Royal family consists of King Qui-Gon Jinn Kenobi, Queen Tahl Kenobi and Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi. There once was a second prince, Owen Kenobi. He died young during an attack by the Sith.   
  
The King and Queen are fair rules. They are admired through out their territory with little opposition (Qui-Gon's maverick ways don't sit well with some) and are respected in other territories. But merfolk from all the different territories love Prince Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan responsibilities has made him strict, methodical and tightly wound but he is kind, wise, strong and fair. He doesn't allow himself to have play around as it is unseemly for royalty to be seen doing so - in his mind. He doesn't relax as anything could happen at any moment and he has to be ready (due to growing up with the treats of war with the Sith).   
He always seen love as a task he has to complete. He doesn't search for someone he loves but someone who would help the people. He doesn't get the luxury of love, not with his responsibilities. In fact if he doesn't have to find a mate he wouldn't search at all. Not really thinking too much about it Obi-Wan always thought that he would find a intelligent mermaid to rule by his side.   
  
King and Queen Kenobi set him up with a Royal Mermaid from another territory _[UNDECIDED 3]_ , Padme Amidala, in order to strengthen bonds with them. The two districts are loosing connections and are at risk of starting the first war between merfolk in centuries. He is told that she is intelligent and beautiful, everything Obi-Wan would want in a queen but... his heart is not in it. He thinks it shouldn't matter and that he should just be able to marry her. Put his own self aside for the good of the merfolk especially given the threat of an even bigger war with the Sith. He however feels that he may be in love with the warrior who watches over him, Anakin.   
The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that he loves him and everything he knows about himself is shifted. The choice between Padme and Anakin has become, for him, the choice between his true self and what feels like a lie.   
  
Obi-Wan has never needed to stand up against his own parents before and he is terrified that he is now for the first time doing so. He knows there has to be another way other than the old dated method of arranged marriage such as negotiations. He is however shut down by the King and Queen, for his 'Self-centered' actions. They see this as the quickest and easiest method to reunite the two territories. With the Sith threat they cannot risk the merfolk being un-united. Obi-Wan returns to his chambers disheartened.  
  
The Sith attack the palace killing meany, including the King and Queen. Everyone is devastated and worried. And Obi-Wan... lost and uncertain. He is now the King but he doesn't feel anywhere near ready. He doesn't know if he would be able to defend his people against the Sith. He doesn't know how he should fix relations with the _[UNDECIDED 3]_ territory, if he should attempt negotiations or... just marry Padme and forget about Anakin. The fate of the merfolk seems to rest on his shoulders.  
  
~----------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
 _ **Spoiler -**_ Anakin and Obi-Wan get married. Padme and Obi-Wan work together and strengthen the bonds between the two territories. She latter marries a charming Merman from a lesser known district and is very happy. She keeps in contact with Obi-Wan as they have become good friends.  
The Sith are defeated and scared off.  
  
Padme offers Obi-Wan and Anakin some of her eggs so they can continue the Kenobi line.  
Ahsoka is adopted by Obi-Wan and Anakin after the great war with the sith.  
~----------------------------------------------------------------------------~


	2. My rough consept art




End file.
